kiba's girl
by minato 5
Summary: kiba has found a girl that is perfect for him, or did he. read it and review.
1. they meet

**i** **don't own naruto , but i own your mom. HA HA HA HA!**

It's my first fic so I'm sorry if it's no good

One day kiba was running through the woods. "Shino, Shino"!! He yelled. He found shino standing in the middle of a clearing.

"What is it Kiba"? Shino asked.

"Shino I was walking akakmaru in the woods when I saw this girl, she was riding this girl-dog. Kiba exclaimed.

"So then what happened"? Shino asked looking completely uninterested.

"Well when I asked her for her name she said she would tell me her name if I beat me in a race". Kiba said as he pointed.

"So did you win"? He asked.

"Yeah, but I had to use my fang over fang". Kiba exclaimed

"So what was her name". Shino asked. "Her name was Kai". Kiba said lovingly.

"what is she like"? Shino asked

"She's the coolest girl ever, she smart and beatiful but she's not to feminin". kiba exclamed

"what do you mean" Shino asked

"Well she's a ninja from the hidden earth village, she's not to girly to fight, and she even has a dog named chi-chi i tell you she's the only girl for me,SHE'S PERFECT". Kiba said daised.

"KIBA"!! Someone yelled.

Kiba and Shino looked in the distance and saw a girl and a large female dog. The girl was tall and had long black hair. She was extreamly pretty and had an amazing figure. In fact when Shino locked at her his glasses fell off exposing his eyes.

" OH MY GOD"!! Kiba exclames "THATS WHY YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES ALL THE TIME"

Shino had the eyes of a spider. His pupils were seperated in a colidascope type of form. "What! My clan is a clan of bug experts , the sunglasses are so i can see regular". He explained to Kiba who was fiercly vomiting.

After minutes of vomiting kiba said "See ya Shino" and rode akamaru off to meet kai.

Kiba and Kai rode their dogs off into the sunset , Kai leanded over and gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek.

At that Kiba lost his balance and fell off akamaru. He quickly got back onto akamaru and they began running. Kai ridding Chi-Chi followed Kiba running as fast as she could into the sunset.

"Shino" someone was screaming, it was hinata. She was running as fast as she could.

hinata was extatic"Shino I have great news, i was with naruto-kun when he was getting a mission and Sai said "penis,penis Penis," and wouldnt stpo saying it finaly Tsunade-sama said if Sai said penis one more time he wasn't getting a mission and he yelled penis as loud as he could.

"So"? Shino asked.

"So she pointed to me an said hinatas team gets the mission. We get an A-ranked mission.

"WOW THIS IS GREAT" shino said "So what's the mission"

"We have to hunt down and capture an enemy ninja who is infiltrated konaha on a reconacance mission. Hinata said seriously.

"Sounds Easy enough" shino said disapointed.

" OH NO our ennemy is only sixteen like us but is already chief of the stone black ops, and uses an annimal jutsu like Kiba.

"IS IT AN EARTH KUNOICHI"? Shino said shocked

"Yes how did you know"?

**OH SHIT!! **

**what will hapen to Kiba and his girlfriend? wate till i write the next chapter. also i don't own your mom.**

**review or don't, i don't care. Okay i do please review.**


	2. everyone meets Kai

**I still don't own Naruto, but I will eventually . sorry the chapter is so short, it is bacicaly a bridge chapter(like a medium important episode or manga)**

_Hinata and Shino are the only ones who know that Kiba's new girlfriend is an enemy ninja sent to steal the secrets of khonoha. Kiba has just made Kai his girlfriend and told her he loved her? What is going to happen? _

"Kiba, I think I should meet your friends". Exclaimed Kai.

"Huh why"? Kiba asked.

"Because if I'm your girlfriend I need to meet your friends". Kai said angrily.

"Okay**" **Kiba said.

Kai had already met shino so there was no point in introducing them. The next person who he should introduce her to is hinata. She was probably at the ramen shop with Naruto. He decided to head to the ramen shop. However on the way they met some other of Kiba's friends, the first were Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hi Kiba, who's the girl"? Choji asked with a mouthful of chips.

"This is my girlfriend, Kai". Kiba said as he pointed to Kai.

"Wow that sounds troublesome, but good for you". Shikamaru said.

Kai looked angry but realized it was just a joke or something. The couple kept walking towards the ramen shop to meet Naruto and Hinata.

However the next pepole Kiba and Kai met were Ino and Sai. They were obviously on a date which was a dream come true of Ino. Ino politetly said hello as did Sai which was shocking.

"Sai why are you acting difrent"

he replied simply " Ino changed me"

**Flashback**

_Ino was standin over Sai with a shovel._

_" Now if you say penis again i'll hit you again"_

**Flashback over**

Next they ran into rock lee who congradulated them said youth and ran off.

they tey said hi to Neji and Tenten who wished them well.

Last they met with sasuke who was with sakura(another fangirl dream)and walked by with saying almost nothing.

When they arrived at the ramen shop Kiba and Kai said hi to Naruto and Hinata but something was wrong. Kai looked at Naruto evilly and Hinata looked at Kai the same way (Kiba and Naruto were oblivious to the glare fest going on) ater an hour of small talk Hinata stood up and said "Kiba your girlfriend is and evil enemy ninja"

Needless to say Kiba was angry but Kia was so angry she yelled "Shut up you BITCH" got up and charged Hinata.

Hinata flinched but didn't get hit. Naruto had blocked Kai's punch and threw her. He said "if you ever touch Hinata I"LL KILL YOU".

"Hey back off Naruto" Kiba yelled "how about you try to act tough with me".

"i just might" naruto exclaimed

_in the next chapter we see naruto and kiba's re-match as they each fight for thier girlfreind, but things get awsomely out of hand. the next chapter is loaded with action._


End file.
